fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Asmodeus (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory This character created by Lekmos. Asmodeus is son of Lilith and unknow human man. Lilith says she can`t remember anymore who was really Asmodeus father. Asmodeus is one of powerfull demons what it finded in hell, even he is actually cambion. Lilith make Asmodeus after he hears that Samael has maked Kain and actually betrayed her in their marriage. Samael finds later that Lilith was pregnant and sweared to kill unborn child. Howewer after Asmodeus was born Samael start to think what use child could be and eventually when Asmodeus grow he teached him how to do deals to mortals to rise hell army. Asmodeus was quite fast learner and in few hundred years he climbed up to be leader to demons who make deals to mortals. Later Lilith tells Asmodeus plan about Lilim and overtrow Samael from leadership of hell. Asmodeus agrees, but is also questioning how they do it, how they could unlock Lilims full potential. This change came howewer come whan Samael brings his second son Marth to hell. Asmodeus quicly make friends with Marth by taking him out of hell sometimes, but only with his watching eye, to ensure that Samael would not notice. Asmodeus also tells Marth about portals in hell, which each leading different universe. These portals are made by Samael and can be only used by him or Kain. Asmodeus suggested Marth to try these portals could he use them. Asmodeus suspecst if they try portals Samael could notice, so he maded plan. Marth would join hell and Samael forces temporally to buy time teach Lilim unlock hers full potential, that Lilith would get hers plan work too. Plan worked, but Kain heared plans and spoiled them to Samael and Samael called Asmodeus to his for talk. Appearance and Personality Asmodeus appears as thirdeen years old man, wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. He can sproud out black demonic wings, tail and horns and retact them at will. He has also full demonic form, but only Lilith has seen it. Asmodeus don`t want use it because it make him look like wild beast and he want keep human look in every situtation. Asmodeus is actually cruelest beings what you could found in hell. Even he look like gentleman and other demons are around him like savage beast you could feel Asmodeus sadistic aura surround him. He likes to do expriments to demons and others beings what are doomed to be in hell. Still he has caring side towards hers sister Lilim and wants best to her. Asmodeus is loyal to hers mother Lilith even Samael tried brainwash him during his training. Asmodeus actulally used Samaels own tricks against him and fooled Samael that he had succeeded. Personal Statictics Alignment: Neutral evil Date of Birth: 29 january 354 Birthplace: Hell, Lilith palace Weight: 82 kg Height: 181 cm Likes: Making deals, drinking, torturing souls and beings, making ``expriments`` Dislikes: Samael, when his plans failures Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Brow Hobbies: Making deals and cheating them to hell, drinking in Lilith bar and seducing women Values: '''Her sister Lilim '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Samael and hell, for now. Lilith. Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Asmodeus`s battle theme When he put his suit on in morning and goes to do deals/Personal theme Powers and Stat Tier: 3-B Name: Asmodeus, Boss by dealer demons Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: Over millions years old Classification: Cambion (demon human hybrid) Powers and ablities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Demonic Magic, Demonic Force Manupulation, Demonic Energy Manipulation (Multi-galaxy level), Reality Warping ( at least galaxy level), Matter Manipulation (Multi-galaxy level, Atomic level), Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Time Manipulation (multi solar system level), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-High), Demon creation and Demon Manipulation (full on demons), Demonization (Asmodeus can turn mortals and planetary gods to demons and even galactic guardians with effort), Limited Mind Manipulation (if being is stonger than him, he can`t manipulate their mind), Demon form (Asmodeus can transform to demon form, if wanted to), Supernaturally hard skin (Asmodeus, as all demon and cambions posses extremely hard skin to protect almost any harm) 'Attack Potency: Multi galaxy level, Asmodeus has demonstrated, that he can blow up half universe contents (matter and energy) and manipulate them at same level. Fighted against Inuresihi who had absorbed powers of Galactic Highfather. Speed: Massively FTL+, has been racting and flying at almost same speed as Marth. Lifting Strength: Class E+ physically, Galactic with telekinesis. Striking Strength: Class NJ+ physically, Multi Galatic with amped his energy. Durability: Multi galactic, Asmodeus has extremely hard skin and with that he can withstand blast which destroyed half contends of universe, leaving only few scars. Range: Intergalactic, 'his fullpower energy blast easily bloed half galaxies away 'Stamina: High Standanrt equipment: Pencil and contract for deal, you never know when suitable victim comes around. Intelligence: ''' High , he has talked many enemies to lay down weapons by sweet talking and sometimes even get them make deal with him. He has a high level of intelligence and strategic thinking too. '''Weaknesses: *Careless when talking, if enemy is not bying his talking, he can be taken by surpise, because Asmodeus as gentleman he is, don`t expect enemy hit him while he is talking with them. Note: Work in progress, there will be changs in future... Notable attacks/Techique s coming soon... Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Characters